Written in the Stars
by Cryysis
Summary: [KaiTakao Oneshot] Kai's late, and Takao's worried. When Kai finally get's there, he tells Takao something that changes him forever.


**Me: This is totally random, but I like it! Done while I was in class after I re-read Triste's story "Observations". No, I don't own Beyblade, never have and never will. Now on to the story!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuriy was sitting alone on a park bench as he watched the bluenette before him.

Somehow, Takao had managed to drag him to the park where they would meet Kai, who was currently late. Of course, this was a very rare thing.

"Where is he?" Takao muttered, pacing on the concrete under him. Kai was late, and on the few times that actually happened, it was because he'd been held up. Takao had no way to get a hold of his team captain, which only made things worse.

"He'll get here when he gets here, stop pacing," Yuriy scolded, grabbing Takao's wrist and plopping him down on the bench. That earned him a scowl in return, and he shrugged it off, having received enough of Kai's to no longer be affected by them.

"I can't help it," Takao admitted, a sad look coming to his eyes. "Ever sense Kai's battle with Brooklyn I've been worried sick about him. The fact that the few times he's been late because he was held up only makes me worry more."

"Well you can stop," Kai's rough voice sounded next to them, and Takao beamed a smile so bright that it put the sun to shame.

"Kai!" Takao jumped up and sprinted towards him, embracing him in a strong hug when he was in reach of him.

Kai grunted in response, and sent a glare towards Yuriy, who didn't even flinch. Kai had seen the red haired teen grab Takao's wrist, and that little action had sparked the protective flame in him that he'd never known about until he'd met the stormy eyed angel holding him.

Yuriy smirked, and watched with interest as Takao began questioning the dual haired teen; his earlier worry slowly melting away. He didn't have any feelings for the youngest Kinomiya, he was only testing his limits to try and get Kai to finally admit his real feelings for the younger teen. That, and have plenty of blackmail should he ever need it.

"Kinomiya, calm down. I stopped by a cafe to get a cappuccino," which was true, seeing s how Kai had a steaming cup in his right hand. He was carrying a plastic bag in the other. "I was even thoughtful enough to get you something to eat." Kai added, walking over to a sakura tree when Takao finally let him go, and sitting down. Takao sat down next to him, and watched as Kai pulled out a plastic container, which contained a chocolate brownie. Takao smiled in gratitude when Kai handed him the treat, and opened the case to start nibbling on the delectable treat.

"Thanks," Takao's voice was soft, and Kai nodded in return. The dual haired teen glanced down at his companion, watching his expression change from one of soft gratitude to a look of complete content. Kai lost himself in stormy blue eyes, so filled with fathomless emotion and so deep they seemed to go on forever.

Yuriy smiled and sat comfortably on the wooden bench, closing his eyes and letting the sun's rays warm his face. Times like this were rare, when he could just sit back and relax. He let his thoughts wander, but he kept his ears open to any small conversation the two behind him may start. He didn't mind being forgotten; to him it just made things better.

Minutes of silence passed, Yuriy relaxing on the bench, Takao nibbling on his treat while Kai was still lost in his eyes. Kai finally was able to tear away his gaze, letting it linger for a moment before taking a sip of his coffee filled drink, the smell of vanilla wafting into his nostrils. A small moment of peace surrounded him, but it was instantly shattered when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He turned to glare at the offending object until his eyes caught sight of navy blue locks. His tense body seemed to relax of its own accord, and, making sure that no one was watching, he laid his head on Takao's, turning his face towards the top of his hair and placing a small, all most unnoticeable kiss there.

Takao knew better then to question Kai's sudden display of affection. Even to be near Kai when he was as open as he was now was a privilege that was he given, and he didn't want to ruin it with unneeded words. Instead, he slowly laced his arm with Kai's, and gently gripped his hand. Takao smiled softly when Kai's hand gripped his own, entwining their fingers together. Though he was a bit more then surprised when Kai turned his head and brought up their still linked hands before placing a kiss on Takao's knuckles.

"Takao..." Kai took a shaky breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself down. He knew that he had the younger teens full attention. After all, how often did he refer to him by his first name rather then his family name? The words he wanted to say were at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't speak them. His throat had suddenly gone dry, and his voice refused to work. He gripped Takao's hand tighter, trying to think of a way to convey his feelings without making a total fool of himself. But what of Takao didn't return his feelings?

No, he couldn't think that. If that were the case, then he'd cross that bridge when he got there. No reason to think it now without knowing the facts. Still though, how could he say it if his voice wouldn't work? An old saying popped in his mind, and Kai all most breathed a sigh of relief. But the hard part was still to come. As they say, actions speak louder then words. So, Kai lifted his head up and set his drink down, brining his now free hand up to turn Takao towards him.

He hoped that what he meant to say was in his eyes, because only Takao could read them well enough to understand. Only Takao could comprehend what he was trying to convey when he let his mask slip, like he did now. Takao's eyes were filled with confusion and they seemed to bear into Kai's soul. Yet, he could see the other emotions that fluttered in his stormy orbs. Trust, honesty, acceptance, and even possibly... hope?

Kai leaned his head forwards slightly, took one breath, and captured tanned lips with his own. At first, he wasn't sure what he was doing, and his mind was screaming at him to stop this insanity and leave again. But he couldn't this time. Once he started something, he finished it. There was no turning back.

Didn't he get a nice surprise when Takao pushed his lips against his own? Kai made a small noise of approval, and pushed back, tilting his head to the side in order to deepen their first, and hopefully not last, kiss. Kai's emotions were bare, out in the open for Takao to explore and do whatever he wished with them. Takao was the only one that he would do this for, could ever do this for.

After a few minutes of kissing, they finally had to split away for air, leaving soft kisses on their way apart. Kai closed his eyes and laid his forehead against Takao's, who wrapped his arms around his neck while Kai pulled him into his lap. Takao's eyes closed as well, and he laid his head against Kai's shoulder again, while Kai pulled out his hair tie and ran his fingers through the silky mane.

"I... I can't... I want to say it, but..." Kai tried to speak, but Takao softly placed a finger against his lips to quiet him, and Kai suddenly found himself once again lost in those fathomless orbs.

"You don't have to." Takao's smile was so filled with happiness that Kai couldn't help but offer a small one back. "I know what you meant by it, and I love you to." Takao leaned up and captured Kai's lips, who happily kissed him back. Kai didn't have to tell him, because as long as Takao had him, he was happy.

Yuriy smiled at the newly formed couple, and stood, stretching his arms and walking away. He looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. He grinned.

After all, their love was written in the stars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Like it, love it? Review!**


End file.
